Equals what
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan dealing with pain after betrayal and Itachi being there beside him. AU. This is not what I usually write people,see the genres.


_Warnings: some violence, drop of blood and some language._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_An:... okay people this is not what I usually write so heed the genres...and the warnings. don't moan at me after you've read it. its not spell checked or even proof-read, deal with it. _

_it's Hidan's view._

...

He once asked his friend what is left when the love burns out...

Memories?

Emptiness?

Bitterness... the taste of vomit on your tongue and nothing else.

...

All those together was what he was made of.

His thoughts kept going back, back in time when life was good...when something, anything had a meaning, a mocking smile played on his lips just to turn into a scowl, the good times, yeah they had those... but they didn't last... they never do.

The day he saw his baby in the arms of another was the day he decided to shut himself down...he found out it was easier said than done.

Especially if his baby came back asking for forgiveness, saying it didn't mean anything.

Another mocking smile...he wondered _what_ didn't mean anything, the stranger or him.

He was coping though, he was strong...that's what he told himself, what else there was to do?

He neglected his friends, as if they would be responsible, he shut his emotions down for those few who cared as well. How was he supposed to know if they would hurt him or not...better safe than sorry.

A knock on his door didn't stir anything...not his body and not his mind... he didn't care who it was or what was needed of him, he was busy, he had to sit on his couch plotting the end of the world. Or at least a death for cheating bastards.

"Hidan open the fucking door, I know you're in there!"

His grey eyebrows furrowed together...oh something stirred hearing those hostile words, coming from Itachi Uchiha, someone so calm and collected. But that didn't mean he was about to move from his spot, he still hadn't figured how to kill without getting blamed for it.

_I shall bury you and no one shall touch me for doing it..._

The phrase was stuck in his brain...for two weeks already. From suicidal to murderous...from murderous to suicidal... till he didn't know anymore who it was he wanted dead, his baby or himself.

"Hidan...let me in! I'm going to leave food for you and then _leave_!"

Absentmindedly he wondered was Itachi behind his door on free will or the others forced the usually silent weasel to come and change his diapers. As if he would accept anything from his so called friends, they were just as guilty as the cheating whore/baby. They were guilty for not... for something...just something, it was easy to blame them, so he did.

The knocking didn't stop till he decided it would be easier to open the door and let the weasel in...

Itachi did come in, dropping bags on the floor, he presumed they were filled with something to support his life...to keep him living...did he needed something like that? Hardly...

"Hidan you look like shit! When was the last time you showered and it stinks here... why are you letting the bastard ruin you?"

He wouldn't hit Itachi, Itachi didn't look like someone able to take his punch, and what would be the point of blood on his carpet?

But it didn't mean he couldn't push the weasel, that's exactly what he did, his hands landed on Itachi's chest and he pushed hard, wincing when Itachi's head connected with the wall with a dull thud...however the fact that he didn't want or couldn't punch Itachi apparently didn't mean Itachi couldn't punch him, the fist connecting with his jaw was hard and the force behind it greater than he anticipated...

Another dull thud signified his body connecting with the carpeted floor.

Holding unto his hurt jaw and pride he looked up to the seething Uchiha, he honestly didn't expect Itachi striking so fast and so suddenly, it was almost like Itachi didn't even think about it but lashed out as soon as he had misbehaved.

Churning inside of him...he wasn't aware of what it was, but he felt it churning...the only response his body came up with was to kick Itachi's legs causing another lighter body go down with a thud.

A painful grimace appeared unto Itachi's neat features before it was replaced by rage...

Hidan had though he was the one having problems but when a growling Itachi was sitting on his stomach and punching away at him...he was forced to reconsider, especially because Itachi wasn't punching to hurt and Itachi's face had once more morphed into a hurt one... wasn't he the one hurting here?

Confusion...another lurking emotion greatly unwanted by him...but it was there.

For a moment there he wondered should he take hold of Itachi's wrists to stop the half hearted beating, but Itachi stopped then, huffing and snarling at him with a menace he hadn't seen on the pale beautiful face before.

"You fucking stupid pussy... egoistic...bastard!"

He was watching Itachi closely, trying to figure out which one of them had problems and who needed help, Itachi's face was red probably from the effort, he felt his own face being hot from the beating.

"Itachi..."

It didn't form as a question but was meant to be one...

"Get lost..." it wasn't what he meant, it was just what he said... he didn't want to see Itachi like this and frankly he didn't want Itachi seeing him like he was now.

"GET OVER IT!"

The scream startled him but it was a good thing because it prepared him for the next punch as well. He took it with his teeth gritted and eyes closed...this time it felt like Itachi is really meaning it, it stung and it hurt and the pain...the pain took him to a better place...

Next punch, please... if you will...keep them coming.

There was blood on his carpet and his lip was split, so was his eyebrow. Itachi had calmed down, sitting over his hips breathing heavily and piercing his violet eyes with the black ones.

He wondered would pain feel just as good if Itachi would be the one feeling it... because someone had to be with him in this...someone, anyone who he could drag along.

But he couldn't do it, he couldn't raise his arm to defile the pretty face above him.

It wasn't fair, he was supposed to...he was...

And his baby was supposed to...the fucking whore.

"What is left when love burns out Itachi?"

"Despair ridden hearts..."

...

_An: nothing really to say..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
